Unseen Choices
by meegaStitch
Summary: Stitch finally has the chance to confess his love, but gets brainwashed by Hämsterviel and loses part of his memory. Chapter 8 is up and a constant update will happen.
1. Today's the Day I Hope

A/N: I just want to say a few things: 1) This is my first story posted EVER, 2) I don't know if I am going to continue (most likely I will), 3) I know I am missing one of the most important parts of a story, which I think is detail, and 4) Please help me. In all seriousness, I really had a bad experience in writing fics (thanks to some jerky friend), but I don't want to stop. Oh, please R&R. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I used mostly everything from Lilo and Stitch, I do not own anything from Lilo and Stitch, and everything was used without permission (sorry Disney) XD.

**Today's the Day… I Hope…**

"Lilo, Stitch, you're gonna be late for hula class!"

**(?'s POV)**

It started off like any other day. Nani was yelling at the top of her lungs trying to get us up for our class. I finally decided that today was the day… the day I tell my true feelings for… well… I want to keep it a secret.

**(Normal POV)**

"Lilo, goobaja! We late!" exclaimed Stitch. "If we late one more time, we can't go Hula Festival!"

"Oh man! I forgot that this was our final bail! Too bad I don't feed Pudge today." With that, Lilo exits the warmth of her bed to get dressed in her hula outfit. Lilo and Stitch both ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on each other, and met Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley in the kitchen.

"There you are. What took you so long? Don't you know that Kumu has had it with your tardiness?" Nani questioned in anger. "What did you two do last night? I bet you stayed up all night playing that new videogame Jumba created." It was true. Lilo and Stitch were playing the new game that Jumba called "The Warcraft World". To Lilo it sounded oddly familiar to a computer game she once played at her friend, Victoria's house. She didn't really mind because she thought that Jumba's game was better.

"Was not," Lilo yelled on her toes, "we were… practicing our dance steps, and…"

"… and we rest because we tired," Stitch finished.

"You know they are lying, right," Pleakley asked, his backed turned from them, washing his dishes at the sink. Pleakley has gotten a little bit more Earth knowledge in the past few years he has been on Earth. He could actually tell if people are lying.

"You know… I don't have time for this. Sorry Lilo, but the hovercraft _mysteriously _broke yesterday," Nani said as she glared at Stitch, who was just smiling and waving at them, "so you and Stitch are gonna have to walk to class today. My car broke down," she said while staring at Jumba and Pleakley, "so I can't drop you off or go to work on time. Be careful on the streets."

"We understand." That was all Lilo and Stitch said as they picked up an edible piece of stick that Jumba recently created on his free time. It was "fast food" or at least to Jumba it was. When they were finished, they darted out the door.

Both Lilo and Stitch were running as fast as they can to Kumu's class on time. "Stitch, we only have two minutes to get to class," Lilo exclaimed, "and I'm starting to… AAHHH!" Just then, Lilo was captured by an unknown creature. Stitch looked at it more carefully and noticed it was 625.

"Let Lilo go, ika patootie," Stitch yelled with the mixed emotions of mostly anger and worry.

"You're gonna need to catch me first, cuz!" With that, 625 ran off with Lilo in hand. Stitch was about to get ready to go after them until he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He felt around the area of his pain to see what caused it, but it was too late. His body started to feel numb and his body collapsed on the floor. His vision started to fade until he was out cold. Stitch was hit by a powerful tranquilizer. His mind faded into a dream he always dreamt every night.

**(Stitch's dream)**

Stitch woke up on the beach. He walked around in the unusually warm sand until he saw a silhouette of someone in the distance. Of course, he knows who it is because he has had this dream before. It was Lilo running to him. He ran toward her to meet up with her. "Lilo," Stitch said, "I always wanted to tell you something… something that means a lot to me. I was always afraid to say it because I don't know how you would react. Would our friendship be destroyed by what I am going to say… or will it continue and become something more. Lilo… I… uh… I…"

**(End dream sequence) **

Right then and there, Stitch woke up in a dome like structure. It had two tubes sticking out of the side and the bottom of Stitch's location in the machine. The base of it was just metal and a red button which had the word "start" on it. Stitch has seen this machine before. Just then he realized that he was in a dehydrator. He started scratching the glass in panic, but the glass was replaced with a harder see-through material that he couldn't break. He stopped as he heard a voice coming from the computer screen.

"Finally, after all these years my fish-faced minion has finally captured the trog, 626, and his little human girly friend." Hämsterviel was on the computer screen laughing his head off in his success. Speaking of "girly friend" Stitch started looking around to try and find Lilo. 'Where could she be?' he thought. Something in the distance caught his attention. He used his scope vision to see what it was. He was surprised to see Lilo, chained up on the wall, unconscious.

"Let Lilo go," he screamed. "She can't harm you. She little!"

"Oh, 626, but she does. Her and her oh so cleaver changing of the evil to the good has been driving my oh-so ingenious plan to control all the experiments and take over the stinky Galactic Alliance, TO THE GROUND! If it wasn't for you and your little human girl, I would have taken over… but now," Hämsterviel continued, "my plan will be flawless when you are out of the picture." As Hämsterviel was talking, Lilo started to regain consciousness.

"Lilo!"

"Ah, so the earth girl is awake, right on time for your destruction." As soon as Lilo heard this, her eyes shot open in surprise.

"What? Destruction? Stitch," Lilo screamed in worry, "don't worry. I'll save you."

"Ah, isn't that sweet? GANTU, NOW!" With that, Gantu pushed the start button. The whole ship started to rumble. A flash of light surrounded Stitch inside the dehydration chamber.

"STITCH!" Lilo's eyes began to fill with tears as the light began to fade away to reveal a small blue pod with the number 626 engraved on it. Gantu then opened the case, grabbed the pod, and took it away to a cell chamber, making sure it was locked and away from any liquid.

"The little trog's pod is safe and secure, sir," Gantu said standing in an upright position, trying to show his obedience.

"Good. Good. Now I can take over the Galactic Alliance without anymore distractions."

"What about the little girl, sir?"

"… She is no threat to me. Release her. She was only a decoy."

"Yes, sir." Hämsterviel's face disappeared off the screen. Gantu then unhooked Lilo and threw her out of the ship. "Don't even try saving your failed experiment friend." Those were Gantu's last words before he slammed the hatch closed.

"Stitch…" Lilo said as she cried on the floor, her voice cracking under the strain. "Don't worry Stitch. I'll find a way to save you."

**(Stitch's POV)**

… What happened to me…? Everything is so dark… It feels like I'm falling… I remember being inside of Gantu's ship and then… Right! Now I remember. I was dehydrated. So this is what it feels to be dehydrated. It just feels like a dream… a dream I can't wake myself up… no… this isn't a dream… THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! PLEASE! SOMEONE! Anyone… Lilo… help me… I need you… I _love_ you…


	2. It Always Happens Last Minute

A/N: Wow. I can't believe that this story would catch on that fast. Thank you. You guys make me feel better about my writing.

**Disclaimer:** I used mostly everything from Lilo and Stitch, I do not own anything from Lilo and Stitch, and everything was used without permission.

**It Always Happens Last Minute**

Lilo ran as fast as she could, trying to tell Jumba what just happened to her and Stitch, while crying and falling due to her clumsiness caused from all the worry of her beloved friend. She couldn't stop thinking about how he looked at her before he was dehydrated. The look of his face… he looked… scared. Lilo has seen Stitch scared before, but this expression looked somewhat different. "Don't worry, Stitch. I'll find a way to save you."

As she ran out of the forest, Lilo's body started to become increasingly numb every step she took. She then noticed that she was shot with the same type of tranquilizer dart that Stitch was shot with before he was dehydrated into a pod. She started to lose her footing and fell on her knees. Lilo tried to go as far as she could, trying to fight the tranquilizer, even crawling a few inches closer to her house to warn the others about Stitch's deactivation. She didn't last long, though. Her vision started to fade and her eyelids began to fall, as well as her body.

The last thing that Lilo saw before she fell into her enforced slumber was the dirt path that leads to her house. She was surprised that she actually got so far toward her destination, but she also felt like she failed. She didn't get a chance to tell anybody to help her friend. "Stitch… I'm sorry… I failed… failed to save you…" The last thing she said before losing the fight for her consciousness.

**(Lilo's dream)**

"Where am I…?" Lilo awakens to find she is lying on a beach. "How did I get here?" She remembers what happened before she woke up. "That's right. I fell to the ground trying to…" Her thoughts froze as all her memories started to return and realized what she was trying to do. "Oh no… STITCH, WHERE ARE YOU!"

She ran trying to find a way out of the beach which suddenly felt like a desert. Wherever she ran, there was no way of reaching. She would run toward the trees, but the trees would never get closer. The only thing she was able to touch was the sand and water. She decided to give up trying to find a way out and just go with it.

She began to walk on the part of sand where the water barely reaches her feet. She looks up for a brief moment as the cool air blows through her hair. She sees a silhouette of someone… someone that looks kind of like… "STITCH, IT'S YOU!" She begins to run off toward her beloved Stitch to see his furry blue face once again. She and Stitch both met up, quiet and a little out of breath from the run they just did, until Stitch broke the silence.

"Lilo," Stitch started, "meega always wanted to tell Lilo something… something that means a lot to Stitch. Meega always afraid to say it because Stitch not know how Lilo react. Would friendship be destroyed by what Stitch will say… or will it continue and become something more. Lilo… meega… um… I…" Stitch then began to blush really hard. Lilo was able to see the red through his fur. Seeing this, Lilo began to blush as well, causing Stitch to blush harder and becoming more nervous. He couldn't continue on with his sentence. Every time he would say, "I…" he would always be too nervous to continue on and finish. Finally, Stitch stopped everything, tried to gulp away the nervousness, and decided, "It's now or never."

Lilo knew what was going on. She knew what Stitch was trying to get to. She didn't know what to think anymore. Her mind was in a jumble; does she like Stitch as a friend, a brother, or more than she had ever expected to come? Millions of questions ran through her head, all of them concerning her relationship with Stitch. 'Why does Stitch like me? I thought that he loved Angel,' she thought.

Stitch started getting closer to her, taking slow steps every time, his eyes beginning to close with every step he took. Lilo was too busy thinking to herself that she didn't notice at the time. He started to close the gap that was between them, Stitch's face getting closer to Lilo's. His eyes now became fully shut and his head started getting closer, but then he stopped for a second to re-think to himself. 'Should I be doing this now? Maybe I should wait. NO! I've gone too far to stop now!' His head was in a tug-of-war between kissing Lilo or not. But then…

Lilo's eyes flew wide open as she felt the contact of Stitch's warm, furry lips. Her eyes began to close as she became more concentrated on the kiss from her friend. They held the kiss for about 30 seconds before Lilo broke the kiss.

Her mind was in total confusion at this point. "Um… Stitch, wh… why did you d… do that?"

"Lilo," Stitch continued, "I love you…"

**(End dream sequence)**

Lilo's body began to stir as she began to wake up from her enforced sleep. Lilo was still dazed about what just happened in her mind. It felt so… _real_.

"Little girl, you are beginning to be waking up!"

Lilo began to open her eyes, her body still weak from the dart that hit her. She began to get up, but fell once more due to the immense wave of pain that suddenly appeared.

"Do not be worrying little girl. Skin healing ointment Jumba has made will be stinging just a little," Jumba explained.

"What happened to me, Jumba? Wait, I have to tell you about…" Lilo was just about to tell Jumba about Stitch before he interrupted her.

"There is being no reason to explain, little girl. All information was explained to Jumba in your sleep."

"If I told you everything, then you must know that I have to save him," Lilo said, trying to get up, but then fell back down on her bed in pain.

"Little girl should not be getting up for to be saving 626. You have many scratches on you and tranquilizer has not yet lost affect on body." Lilo got annoyed by the pain inflicted every time she tried to get up, so she stopped trying. "Don't be worrying, little girl. You will be fine with a short rest and some more ointment. We will begin to plan on saving 626 when you will be waking up." Lilo decided that it was for the best, and with that, she began to close her eyes to rest.

'Don't worry, Stitch. When I wake up, I will rally up the cousins and make a plan to save you. I promise. I promise… my _love_…' Lilo began to dream once more.


	3. I'm Ready Let's Do This!

A/N: I'm sorry about the short 2nd chapter. I'll make this one count. I have more to talk about.

**Disclaimer:** I used mostly everything from Lilo and Stitch, I do not own anything from Lilo and Stitch, and everything was used without permission.

**I'm Ready. Let's Do This!**

Five hours has passed since Lilo began to rest. Jumba decided to try and help Lilo by gathering participating experiments that were willing to leave their "one true place" in order to help save Stitch. Jumba began to walk out the door, but before he even started he grabbed the only other person that was always at home, watching talk shows and reading gossip magazines. "Pleakley, you are coming with me!"

"Ah!" Pleakley screamed in terror after being snuck upon by Jumba. Jumba didn't really care if he was frightened or not, he just grabbed Pleakley by the arm and forced him outside. "Jumba, where are you taking me? It better not be something EVIL!"

"Quit yapping, my one-eyed friend. We are just going on a little cruise around the island."

Pleakley found a counter to Jumba's "cruising" idea. "But the car is broken. Don't you remember what Nani said this morning?"

Jumba countered back, "Nothing evil genius mind can't handle." Jumba pulled out a remote from the trunk of Nani's buggy. Once he pushed it, the car suddenly became fixed.

"You… YOU WERE FAKING THE DAMAGED CAR THE WHOLE TIME!" Pleakley was in shock. "I got a very bad scolding because of you!"

"Pleakley… please… let us be going now. Little girl is asleep, so we must gather other experiments to make things be moving faster. We must hurry. 626 is in danger!"

Pleakley was even more confused than before. "In danger? How could he be in danger? I thought that Stitch was indestructible."

"Well," Jumba started, "Stitch _is_ indestructible in hydrated state, but I'm afraid he is as vulnerable as human in pod form."

"WHAT!" Pleakley tried to keep his cool as he continued, "You know… you forgot to mention that he was dehydrated."

"But that is not being worst part of news. There is more being to that…"

"WHAT! At this very moment in time, Stitch is slowly losing his MEMORIES! Well that's not very good at all. It's… it's the opposite of very good. It's… it's very BAD! The little monster can again become… a MONSTER!"

"That is why we must be hurrying to contact other experiments available! Come on! We haven't much time!"

* * *

During Jumba and Pleakley's search for experiments, Gantu has been celebrating in his ship, finally succeeding in destroying the abomination known as 626.

"Yes! I have finally done it! That little trog and that annoying earth girl won't be bothering us anymore," Gantu yelled as he jumped in joy.

"You know…" 625 began, "I could be wrong, but how exactly can Lilo "not" bother us anymore. There's still a chance that she could spring back to save my cuz over there."

"You think too much nonsense, 625. The little earth girl wouldn't risk her life trying to save experiment 626 that's locked in a highly securitized spacecraft."

"Right… if I had a bologna sandwich for every time I heard _that_ bologna…"

"Silence, 625… I know I am right this time," Gantu said, lifting his head all high and mighty like, "I just know it…"

* * *

Back at the house…

Lilo began to wake up, seven hours after she fell back to sleep. Her vision was a little blurry when she first opened her eyes. It took her a few minutes to realize that there were experiments in the house. Sparky, Slushy, Splodyhead, Angel, and Stitch were the only experiments there and that she recognized.

"Wait… STITCH! How did you…" Lilo was interrupted by a voice from behind a door of the room she was in.

"Do not be making hasty decision, little girl. Look closer," Jumba said while moving toward the experiment that looked exactly like Stitch. "Can you not see anything that is different about this one?"

"Well," Lilo began, "I have seen Morpholomew look like Stitch before, but I could still see the difference between him and Stitch. This one, though, he looks _exactly_ like him." Lilo was now confused. Where did this experiment come from and why did it look like Stitch.

"This is experiment 628. He is programmed for to be Stitch's twin brother. He knows all powers of 626 and also resistant to all weaknesses of 626 as well. Only difference is that his eyes are being slightly the color blue. Other than eyes, he is exact copy of 626 with no weaknesses."

"Well," Lilo said after a long pause of thought, "what else can he do? Wait, before you tell me that tell me about why you made another experiment."

"After 626's malfunction, I decided that he may need to have someone who can understand him; a closer cousin than any other of the experiments. The project was turned to evil when 626 started acting arrogant and thought that nobody can beat him. The first project was 627. I decided to make 627 more powerful and evil to show 626 that he can be beaten. What I forgot was that since everything was doubled, he is also being a hard laugher. I started to continue the project with 628, making him exactly the same, but with one minor difference. I installed chip into 626 so that he has telekinetic connection with 628, like twins on Earth."

"If Stitch and… Mitch have the telekinetic chip, can't Mitch go into Stitch's mind and tell Stitch to use Mitch's body until we get to save Stitch?" Jumba thought about Lilo's question, long and hard.

Jumba simply said, "Is possible. We must hurry, though. I am believing that if 628 does go into 626's thoughts, he can stop Stitch from losing thoughts."

Lilo was shocked at what Jumba just said. "What? Memory loss?" While Jumba continued to explain everything to Lilo, Mitch got started on trying to contact Stitch.

**(Stitch's mind)**

"AH! WHY IS THERE NO WAY OUT!" Stitch was in a room that had no walls, no doors… no end. The whole place was just a plain white. Stitch was starting to lose it. He has never, in his entire life, been in his pod form. It felt like he was trapped in his own mind, not able to wake up from his deep slumber.

Suddenly, Stitch fell on his knees as he got a terrible headache that unexpectedly came. He grabbed his head, hoping the sudden pain would go away. Surprisingly, it did. He proceeded to get back up, until he fell back down in surprise. What he saw was… himself. He didn't know how he got there, or why he was there in the first place. "Who are you," Stitch asked in curiosity and cautiously.

"To be honest with you, I barely know about myself. All I know is that my name is Mitch, I am supposedly your twin brother, and I am here to help." Mitch was not as cautious as Stitch when it came to talking to new people, especially when the person looked exactly like you.

"Well, how are you supposed to help me? I'm stuck in a pod," Stitch said sadly, "and the worst part is that I don't even get to help."

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to save you." Mitch remembered of the information Jumba told him about him and Stitch. "I understand that you and I have the power of telekinesis. Our power can create a bridge from your mind and mine. If Jumba's theory is correct, then you are able to share my body to save… well… yourself."

"Well," Stitch said with hope, "LET'S DO IT!"

**(Back to the outside world)**

Nobody except the other experiments seemed to notice that Mitch wasn't moving. He was just standing there, doing… nothing. Sparky, Slushy, Splodyhead, and Angel just stared at the mysterious experiment, Mitch.

"Chunga bey."  
"_You first."_

"Meega? NAGA!"  
"_Me? NO!"_

"Gaba ika tasoopa?"  
"_What's the big deal?"_

"Hmm… fine. Naga hagra sofia."  
"_Hmm… fine. No mall."_

"Okay, okay," Angel said as she cautiously approached Mitch. The other three experiments grinned in success, which was using Angel's weak spot against her. "Asyrifah (_Excuse me_)." There was no response from Mitch. "ASYRIFAH!" Unexpectedly, Mitch's body flew toward the direction he was facing, which was there Lilo and Jumba were. The flying body looked like it got hit on the back by a dodge ball. Everyone started to circle around him, seeing if he was okay.

He finally started to get up, keeping his eyes closed and holding one hand to his head as he began to say, "Ouch! My head!" Everyone started to help him up, thinking that he was in pain. Lilo was right in front of him asking,

"Are you okay, Mitch?"

He began to open his eyes, showing Lilo his pure black eyes. The only response that he had to give was, "Not Mitch. Meega Stitch."

"STITCH! YOU'RE BACK!" Lilo said as she hugged Stitch in joy. Lilo stopped the hug and began to blush, due to her sudden loss of control. Seeing this, Stitch also blushed.

"Ah, I am seeing that 628 has successfully linked both 626 and 628's mind together," Jumba said proudly. "Now we can be making plan on saving 626."

"Right. Now," Lilo spoke in a leader-like tone, "Stitch, can you hear anything in your pod form?" Stitch shook his head. "Well, looks like we don't know the reason why Stitch was captured. Stitch, I need you and Mitch to listen of the plan… and that means everyone." The rest of the group, which was Slushy, Sparky, Splodyhead, and Angel, came around and joined the huddle. "Alright cousins! Here's the plan…"


	4. Follow the Plan Time to Save You

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I had school testing… anyways… the way the story is going is making me feel like I should change a bit of stuff. You know, here and there. Well… I'm just saying that to calm my mind. I really just make it up as I go along with the story. So there is no exact plot until the story is finished. Anything can change because my mind likes to drift around a lot.

**Disclaimer:** I used mostly everything from Lilo and Stitch, I do not own anything from Lilo and Stitch, and everything was used without permission. I guess the only thing I do own is the way I picture 628.

**Follow the Plan. Time to Save You.**

Lilo, Sparky, Slushy, Splodyhead, Angel, and Mitch were all hiding outside of Gantu's ship, which was in the exact same place as it was ever since he got here. "Does everyone remember the plan," Lilo began to ask before she commenced the first step.

"Ih," everyone said as loud as they could, but quiet enough so that Gantu didn't know that they were around.

"Okay then. Sparky, do your stuff!" Sparky was the first step to the plan. His job was to short-circuit Gantu's whole ship, leaving him with no power and sitting alone, defenseless. The plan failed when every gun on the ship pointed at Sparky, who was on the floor at the time, crying in pain. Slushy went out to help Sparky and to see what the problem was, but he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. He grabbed Sparky by the arm and started to pick him up, but it felt like he was glued to the floor. He tried once more with more force and still nothing.

"Look who fell right into my trap…"

"Ah… Hämsterviel!" His face appeared on a screen that came out of front hatch of the ship.

"I see that my oh-so cleaver magnetic field has captured one of your experiments… and tricked another." Hämsterviel began to turn a knob on the dashboard he was at, which caused Sparky to scream louder in agony. The magnet caused Sparky's electric output to increase and change color to a dark orange. Slushy was trying to run from the scattering sparks coming from Sparky, but he was caught right in the middle with Sparky. Sparks were flying everywhere and there wasn't anything Lilo, Mitch, Splodyhead, and Angel could do but watch Sparky cry out in pain while Slushy tried to escape the electric death trap.

Mitch couldn't stand it any longer. The sight of the only people he knew getting destroyed was too much. He began to act quickly, but secretly. He remembered what Lilo said at the briefing…

**(Flashback)**

"Alright cousins! Here's the plan," Lilo began, "Sparky, you will be first to infiltrate Gantu's ship. You must short-circuit everything so his defense will not harm us. Splodyhead, you're next up. Your job is to open up the front door to Gantu's ship and protect us from any manual-powered defense guns. Angel, your job is to re-convert anyone that was turned to evil if any. Slushy, freeze Stitch's prison door and Splodyhead, break it open. The liquid from the melting ice should re-activate Stitch. Is everybody ready!"

Mitch was confused at this part. 'If she's done with the briefing, then where do I fit in with the plan?' He began to think and before he even got to say anything, Lilo began to talk to him.

"Mitch, I know that you are probably wondering why I never mentioned you in the plan. Well… I want to keep you as a surprise attack because for one, they don't even know about you. This is the only advantage that we have against Gantu." Mitch began to understand a bit more. "If something really bad goes wrong, though, you're the only one that is as strong as Stitch so promise me this… don't leave us, okay?"

"Okay," Mitch said with the feeling of a ton of responsibility falling on him.

"C'mon! Let's go get Stitch!"

**(End Flashback)**

Mitch began to think, 'If Sparky can't move off the _ground_ that means Hämsterviel must be controlling the magnet from underground! He can't control it by remote because with a magnet that strong, it will cut out any signal from anything.' Mitch began to dig underground in search for anything that was out of the ordinary. As he dug toward the direction of Sparky, he encountered a metallic object blocking his path. 'Hmm… this must be where Hämsterviel is. He must be controlling the magnet in here.'

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Lilo, Angel, and Splodyhead…

The rest of the gang started to make another plan to save Stitch. It would be impossible to save Sparky and Slushy at this point. "Okay," Lilo started, "now we are down to four people. Angel and Splodyhead, you two try to take over the defense program and fight anyone in your way. We don't have any liquid so I guess you just grab him in his pod form and run as fast as you can out of there. Mitch and I will… wait. Where's Mitch," she asked in fear that he was found.

* * *

We move back to Mitch…

Mitch ripped a whole open through the metal while being as stealthy as possible. Surprisingly, he got in without tripping any wires. He knew that something was wrong. Even if this was his first ever rescue mission, he knew it was too easy breaking into an evil genius' secret lab. Even with the lack of security he kept his stealth. The base was really small. It had the same layout as the first floor of Lilo's house and it just so happens that Mitch broke through the bathroom wall. He began to scale the wall just like Stitch, heading toward the door. He was about to open the door until he heard voices coming from the other side of the door. Mitch pressed his ear to the door to hear the conversation with more clarity.

"So… you think they will ever find out that we aren't in that stinky wreck Gantu calls a ship? My oh-so cleaver plan will keep them wondering forever!"

"Ih."

"I'm glad you agree with me. Now… GO! Leave me while I laugh in glory."

"Ih."

"I'm so glad you follow orders, 626."

Mitch froze in shock. 'Did I hear that correctly? Did he say "626" just now,' he asked himself. He was frozen solid, questions racing in his mind, out in the open, not paying attention to anything happening around him. Just then, the door begins to slide open while Mitch is out in the open. He had no time to react, so he just closed his eyes and hoped he wasn't noticed. He lifted one eyelid a little and was surprised that he turned invisible. 'Cool. I didn't even know I could do this.' He was even more shocked when he began to look at the person who walked through the door. "Queesta, naga," Mitch said in a loud whisper to himself. Who he saw was Stitch, walking around the restroom, inspecting the whole in the wall first then glaring in the direction where Mitch was. Stitch heard the small whisper that Mitch said and began to move toward Mitch's direction. 'No. He found me!' Stitch's face had no emotion shown. It was just a blank face under mind control. 'There's still a chance. I can break his mind control.'

For one second, Stitch's showed a small hint of emotion… fear. Stitch tried to fight off the mind control, forcing out two words from his mouth. "C… cousin… run…" With that, his face turned to anger as he yelled, "Cousin na la queesta!" Stitch began to charge for Mitch. Mitch fearing for his life began to think of what to do.

'I don't want to fight him. I don't want to hurt my cousin.' The fear of fighting invaded his mind as Stitch ran closer and closer every second. 'I have to. Okay, I'm ready.' Mitch began to focus his energy, getting ready to fight Stitch. His eye color began to darken to a blood red texture while he powered up. He shut his eyes as he finished up charging. His whole body was glowing blue when he was finished. Mitch put up a barrier sometime in his charging so Stitch couldn't attack him. 'Man… there are a lot of stuff I don't even know about myself,' Mitch thought. As he opened his blood red eyes he looked Stitch right in the eyes and yelled, "Feeboogoo!"

Both experiments extracted their extra limbs out and stood in a fighting stance. They exchanged glances and growls from a distance. Before they began the fight, Mitch knew something was wrong, like he shouldn't fight him at all. There was something in Stitch's eyes that said that there was still hope, a spark of life to appear to break the mind control of Dr. Hämsterviel. Stitch made the first move. He charged straight toward Mitch at break-neck speeds, spearing him without warning. The blast from the spear knocked all the air out of Mitch. He fell to the floor, holding his stomach in pain and gasping for some air. 'That was pathetic… all that charging up for nothing…' Mitch thought as he coughed out some of his magenta-colored blood on the floor. Mitch slowly began to get back up, regaining some strength and his breath back as well. "Okay… no more holding back!"

* * *

Lilo, Splodyhead, and Angel snuck in the ship, trying to find a switch to shut the magnet off. Instead of finding a switch they found Gantu holding a plasma gun toward them. "Hmm… it looks like you got yourself stuck in a little trap…"

"Shut up, you big dummy," Lilo screamed. "Splodyhead, do your stuff!" With that said, Splodyhead began to rapid-fire at Gantu, which surprisingly made contact on Gantu and knocked him unconscious. "Um… what just happened? I was expecting maybe a shield or something. Oh well…" With that, Lilo and the others ran past the fallen Gantu, going toward the prison cells. They checked every single cell and nothing was in it. They went through them once more and still couldn't find Stitch's pod. "NO! He… tricked us."

"Oh… it's more than that now…" Gantu was standing in front of the door, blocking the only way out of the room. "You don't know what we did, do you?"

Lilo started to become frightened of the situation. Stitch wasn't there and Gantu was most likely talking about Stitch. "What did you do with Stitch!"

"Your little failed experiment didn't want to cooperate with us, so…" Gantu turned on one of the many screens in the ship to show what happened to Stitch. None of them thought that it was going to be so surprising. What they saw was Mitch and Stitch fighting against each other. "What? Another clone of 626 has been created!"

"What? Stitch actually got brainwashed!" Splodyhead and Angel used this spit second of time to try and escape with Lilo while Gantu was still is a state of shock. Splodyhead sensed that they didn't have enough time to run, so he fired a round of fireballs at the back of Gantu's head, knocking him unconscious once more. "Thanks guys. Hurry! We got to find Mitch's trail. Too bad Finder couldn't be here. It would have been easier to find the trail."

Splodyhead and Angel both looked at each other and said, "Lilo, goobaja!" They grabbed Lilo by the arm and pulled her to try and find Mitch's trail.

"Hey… you could at least tell me that I was talking off topic again. Man…"


	5. Saved By an Angel

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I got writer's block. I can't keep a straight storyline… ah… that means that the whole story can change because of one event I could put in anywhere. (-o-) I feel like I rushed this one… a lot.

**Disclaimer:** I used mostly everything from Lilo and Stitch, I do not own anything from Lilo and Stitch, and everything was used without permission. I guess the only thing I do own is the way I picture 628 (and I still think I don't own it).

**Saved By an Angel**

Stitch and Mitch were beginning to fight, with Mitch actually fighting back. 'If I have the same powers as Stitch, why is he still beating me,' Mitch thought. He fell on his knees, becoming more exhausted with every movement he did. Stitch still had his blank, emotionless face, just staring at Mitch.

Mitch started to freak out. 'I can't… move. I don't know why, but I feel like he's everywhere. Like he's… oh, that's it!' Mitch started to concentrate on blocking his mind from his enemy, Stitch. He realized that his mind was still connected with Stitch's, and since his mind is under control, Stitch's mind overpowers Mitch's. Since Mitch never tried closing his telekinetic connection before, it was a bit hard on his head. He also had the fear of being attacked by Stitch. After all, he is defenseless while he begins to open and close his telekinetic channeling.

Stitch began to move forward toward him, moving quite slow. He got closer. Stitch was about 10 steps away at the pace he was walking at. What Mitch didn't know was that Stitch was fighting back the mind control powers of Dr. Hämsterviel. Stitch thought that Mitch gave up, closing his eyes and waiting for a final blow to strike him.

Stitch was finally right in front of Mitch, his hand raised in the air as if he was going to strike him. Right at this point, Mitch began to finish his mind disconnection and started to re-open his eyes. The first thing that he saw was Stitch. Of course, he got frightened at first, but when he saw Stitch's eyes, they were closed shut as if he was having trouble with something. This sight gave Mitch more hope than before. 'I know you can break out of his control. It's already weakening,' Mitch thought.

Just then, Lilo, Angel, and Splodyhead came in through the hole that was made by Mitch earlier. "Mitch, we found you," Lilo exclaimed. Mitch looked across the room to see Lilo's face, but when he turned back toward Stitch, he was nowhere to be seen. By the time Mitch realized that was going on, he was too late.

"Lilo, aggaba…" was all Mitch could say before he heard a scream of terror coming from the direction of Lilo. Just as he thought, she was now face to face with Stitch, frozen stiff with fear running through her body. Stitch began to raise his clawed hand to attack. Seeing this, Lilo shut her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her, using it to try and block the attack. After a few seconds of holding her position, she started to why she wasn't hit yet. She began to slowly open her eyes. Her eyes shot open as she saw her beloved Stitch stabbed in the chest by his very own hands. Lilo couldn't help but yell in pain.

"STITCH! Why… WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Stitch's hand and chest is now covered in his magenta-colored blood.

"Because…" Stitch began to speak, "… meega tai boojiboo…" Stitch's body began to fall from the hole.

"No… STITCH!" Mitch got up as fast as he could and ran toward the falling body. He leaped up in the air, just in time, and caught the unconscious Stitch. He laid the body on the floor, Stitch's blood starting to spread all over. Lilo and Angel started to climb down the wall to meet Stitch, who was barely holding on to his life. Stitch started to regained consciousness.

"I'll be okay… I'm fluffy…" Stitch said as a small smile appeared on his face. It didn't last long, though, as his smile disappeared and his eyelids began to fall. Lilo and Angel both were shocked and speechless of what just happened. Mitch was the only one to take action.

"Splodyhead, get Stitch out of here and send him to Jumba's lab now," Mitch ordered. Splodyhead nodded and jumped from the hole, grabbed Stitch, and took him away from the battlegrounds. "Stitch… I hope you're okay…"

* * *

"Mind control, disabled."

"Hmm… BLAST! 626 failed me. What do I do now," Hämsterviel asked himself. "Oh… right. Plan B!"

* * *

The group is down three experiments and has two heartbroken girls. Mitch was the only one capable of doing anything at the moment. He decided to try and raise the rest of the group's spirits up. "C'mon! Hämsterviel doesn't have a chance anymore." There was silence between them. "Hmm… don't worry, Stitch will be fine. He's strong enough to handle a few scratches. Let's go now." The girls forgot about everything and pulled themselves together.

"Okay, we're ready," Lilo and Angel both said, both looking like they're about to cry.

"Um… okay, then. Let's find Hämsterviel. He shouldn't be too far."

* * *

"Cloning process, complete."

"Yes… he's ready…"

* * *

The team exited the bathroom doors into the main hallway. Mitch stopped the group and began to speak. "Okay girls, before we go on… we need a new plan since we're short three cousins. Lilo, you're the master at making plans, so… can you help us out here?" Lilo began to think of what they can do, but was caught short when they were interrupted by…

"Stitch?" All three were surprised of who it was. Mitch was afraid this would happen. Hämsterviel cloned Stitch just in case the real Stitch failed.

A voice came from speakers in the hallway. "Hahaha! I got you now, you little, puny heroic group you. This clone of 626 has no memories of your little 'Ohana' so there will be no flaws in this one."

"Lilo, Angel, let me fight him right now," Mitch suggested.

"No. It's too dangerous. There are no restrictions on what he can do to you now," Lilo explained, "and I know what he can do. You must try not to fight."

"But isa clone," Angel interrupted. "Clones always have glitch."

"Angel's right. We just have to find out what it is." Mitch began to think about possible glitches, but again cut short by an attack coming from the Stitch clone.

"Ohana na la queesta," screamed the clone.

Mitch started to lose his cool once he heard what he said. "That's it! No one is gonna insult my family in front of me, especially a clone!" Mitch began to charge at him, lowering his head and spearing him in the gut, causing the fake Stitch to fall to the floor holding his stomach in pain. "Wow. I guess I don't even know my own strength…"

"Forget about that. We need to turn off that magnet before Sparky and Slushy get worse."

"Right, Lilo. Well… I guess we found what the glitch was."

* * *

Splodyhead arrived at Jumba's lab, a bit tired from the long trip back. Jumba opened the front door and began fixing Stitch as soon as he saw his wounds. Splodyhead told Jumba everything that happened, hoping it would help in any way.

"Thanks, 619. I now know what upgrade I should be giving it to him."

* * *

The trio arrived at the main control room; Hämsterviel nowhere to be seen. "Hmm… how do we turn off the magnet? There should be a button here somewhere," Mitch wondered, looking around the control console for an off switch of any kind. "Ah! This is getting so frustrating!" Mitch began to destroy the whole control room, hoping it would shut off the magnet. Every system was offline. Nothing worked in the whole base.

"Well, that was easy," all three of them said.

"… but I wonder where Hämsterviel escaped to," Lilo asked herself.

"Let's worry about our ohana first," Mitch said as he picked up Lilo and began to run to the exit, Angel tailing them.

* * *

Sparky and Slushy were both unconscious and badly injured by the electric current they were in. Blood was leaking from their bodies and fast. "Angel, let's hurry and get them to Jumba." Angel nodded and grabbed one of the bodies and jetted out while Mitch got the other body and Lilo. "Hang on, Lilo!"


	6. An Operation Gone Wrong

A/N: After making a video and putting it on YouTube, I remembered to complete the story. I shouldn't forget these things…

**Disclaimer:** I used mostly everything from Lilo and Stitch, I do not own anything from Lilo and Stitch, and everything was used without permission. I guess the only thing I do own is the way I picture 628 (and I still think I don't own it).

**An Operation Gone Wrong**

Mitch, Lilo, and Angel arrived at Jumba's lab in the spaceship. Although Sparky and Slushy were badly injured, their injuries didn't compare to what Stitch had to suffer with. Sparky and Slushy only had flesh wounds. Stitch was punctured right at his chest by his own armor-piercing claws, just to stop himself from attacking Lilo.

"It's all my fault…" Lilo mumbled as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Not to be blaming yourself, little girl," Jumba said, trying to cheer up Lilo. "This is not your doing. Hämsterviel had mind control over 626. If it wasn't for him, this would have never happened."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lilo sighed and began to walk away from Jumba and out of the red spacecraft back into the house. Angel was about to leave when Jumba stopped her.

"Experiment 624, please be helping me with operation." With that, Angel stayed as Jumba's assistant. "We will begin operation on 626."

"Ih," Angel yelped out.

"Be warned, 624. _Nothing_ can go wrong."

* * *

Lilo rose up to her room and lied in bed, hoping that everything will be okay. Her mind flooded with memories of when she and Stitch became friends. Her eyes became heavy as she began to fall asleep.

Her mind drifted off into the day Stitch was in Jumba's Fusion Chamber. Stitch was in Lilo's arms, Lilo brushing her hand against his fur, then putting her flower on his chest. She began to hug him and tears fell from her eyes. Her eyes shut as she began to cry. Only one thing slipped from her mouth.

"I will always love you…"

Stitch's arm began to move up, but not to her hand. It kept traveling up to her head. His hand rested around Lilo's neck. Lilo broke away from her tears and began to open her eyes to see Stitch rising up. Before she could say anything her lips were sealed shut with Stitch's.

* * *

Lilo woke up from a loud scream coming out of Jumba's spaceship. She couldn't tell who it was, but she had a feeling it was Stitch. She stormed out of her room and ran as fast as she could to the ship. She opened the front sliding doors of the ship and searched around to find out where Stitch's operation was taking place. She searched every room until she met up with the final door.

She was a bit scared to approach when she knew that this was the door that had everyone in it, so she went at it slowly. She took slow, tiny steps toward the door. Once she was there, she put her ear to it to try and hear anything that was going on. There was silence…

"I have to see what happened…" And with that, Lilo gulped and moved her hand toward a button to open the door.

"Little girl, why are you being here?" Lilo was startled by the voice coming from behind her. She turned around to see Jumba looking down at her.

"Oh! Um… I was just a… wondering… aren't you forgetting something," Lilo asked, trying to avoid the question.

"You are being right, little girl. My magnifying glasses are in closet." Jumba left to get his glasses. This gave a little time for Lilo to find out what was going on. She returned to the door, her hand on the button, ready to push it. She decided to give herself a countdown to make her push it.

"Okay, Lilo. You can do this. It's just a door. Okay. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. GO!"

The door slid open. Lilo's eyes opened wide. She began to step backward, falling back in the process. "No! I don't believe it," Lilo screamed. The image that Lilo saw was Stitch… kissing Angel. Jumba returned. When he saw the door opened, he quickly ran towards it and shut it closed.

"Ah… little girl… let us have a chit chat." Lilo was still a bit shocked of what she saw, but was still able to respond with a nod of the head. "You see, we were able to heal 626, but thanks to Hämsterviel, part of memory has been lost in process. I am thinking there is way to get memory back, but for now… there's nothing we could do." Lilo started walking out of the ship, but before the door slammed shut Jumba heard her say something.

"… I thought he loved me…"

* * *

A/N: Okay. I know that it's short. I'll try to make the next one longer.


	7. A Heavy Price Paid

A/N: I am SO sorry for not writing for over half a year. I really did have a brain fart on the plot. I reread the story many times to get the perfect plot, but an email I received was the answer to all my problems… well… just the story problems. You might want to reread some of the story to freshen your memories again, though.

**Disclaimer:** I used mostly everything from Lilo and Stitch, I do not own anything from Lilo and Stitch, and everything was used without permission. I guess the only thing I do own is the way I picture 628 (and I still think I don't own it).

**A Heavy Price Paid**

Mitch was left all alone in the house with Pleakley and Nani, silently sitting at the dining table in the kitchen. 'I wonder why everyone is silent,' Mitch wondered, 'and why is Lilo not here?' Finally, a voice broke the silence.

"I really hope that Stitch is okay…" Nani stated, her eyes looking down towards the table.

"Don't worry," Pleakley began, "he'll be fine. He's indestructible for crying out loud!" Suddenly, Lilo barged through the front door, didn't even bother to acknowledge everyone at the table, and ran straight to the platform that leads up to her room. "Okay… maybe not…" Pleakley and Nani both got up and ran out towards the ship while Mitch was left behind at the table, wondering what to do.

"I think I should go comfort Lilo," Mitch thought aloud, "but then again, I feel like Stitch is the cause of her crying… Should I still go to her aid even though I am of the same body type and appearance of Stitch? What to do…"

* * *

Lilo returned to her room, still crying from the event that she had seen, her one true love with another girl… with Angel.

"I should have just stayed in my room," Lilo mumbled. "I don't know why I feel like this right now. I mean, I know that wasn't true, but why do I feel so much pain? THAT'S IT," Lilo exclaimed as she thought of an idea that would save their "relationship" from going away. "I know what to do! I see it in a bunch of cartoons… TRUE LOVES KISS! It's the most powerful thing in the world! Yeah… all I have to do is give a big kiss to Stitch and he'll be all better… I'm sure of it. Okay, let's get everything ready…"

* * *

Mitch finally made up his mind and began to proceed to the elevator up to Lilo and Stitch's room.

"Now," he asks himself aloud as he steps onto the platform, "what should I say to her when I get up there? I guess I'll just make it up as I go along…" Mitch began to rise up into the room, looking down and still thinking on the right words to say when he gets to her.

* * *

Lilo hears the elevator begin to rise.

"Okay… hear goes nothing… or… everything…"

* * *

(Last short paragraph line break, I promise.)

The elevator stopped. Mitch begins to raise his head to see where he's going. Right as soon as he levels his head, he saw Lilo running towards him and tackled him to the floor. Mitch, taken off guard, fell on his back with Lilo still on his stomach. As soon as he raised his head again, his lips were met with hers. He couldn't help closing his eyes a little. He knew it was wrong that he was kissing Lilo, but something inside of him didn't want it to stop.

Lilo slowly began to rise, opening her eyes to meet with his. Mitch felt the removal of her lips and began to open his eyes as well. Lilo peered into his eyes, trying to make a connection. Instead she found a problem…

"MITCH?" Lilo began to turn red. "Oh my… I am… SO sorry! You see, I thought that you were… and that I was…"

Mitch, stunned by the sudden action, struggled to find word to reply. "Uh… It's okay… apology accepted…" Mitch didn't know what was going on. "Uh… are you… uh… feeling better?"

"Oh," Lilo began, "uh… yeah, I am. Thanks."

"I… uh… just want to know if I could… do something to help, but I see I already did something…" Lilo began to blush at the comment. Mitch didn't even know what he said before he blurted it out. He covered his mouth to not add anymore after he realized what he had said.

Lilo laughed at the action. "Oh, it's okay. You didn't say anything wrong." Mitch, relieved by what she said, released his hands from his mouth. "So, where is everyone?"

"They just went to see how Stitch is feeling. They left right after you came in." He began to wonder about the reason Lilo was so upset. Tilting his head, he asks, "Why were you crying?"

"Ah…" she began, but instead looked down and avoided answering the question."Uh… let's go out for a walk. I really need one." Mitch knew that she didn't want to talk about it at the moment, so he agreed to accompany her on her walk.

* * *

Nani and Pleakley barge through the front door of his ship in search for Jumba. They began to run around the whole ship trying to find Jumba. They caught him right as he was exiting Stitch's room.

"Jumba," Pleakley began, "what's wrong with Stitch!"

"Oh!" Jumba began to struggle for the right words to say, "Uh… nothing… really…"

"Then why was Lilo so upset when we saw her," Nani asked, cutting off Jumba's first response.

"Well… that's because…" Jumba didn't know what to do anymore. Should he tell the truth or half, maybe even lie? "… Nani must be going out now! There are too many dangerous chemical fumes around!" Jumba forces Nani out and locked the door shut.

"What did you do that for," Pleakley asked, still wondering what's going on.

"Come, Pleakley… Jumba must be showing you something…"

* * *

Lilo and Mitch arrive at the beach, watching the sun go by as they lie on the warm sand quietly, a breeze brushing against them. Lilo decided to break the silence.

"… Listen, Mitch…" Lilo stated as she began to get her back off the ground, "I want to tell you why I was so upset back at the house."

Mitch sat up and looked at Lilo. "You don't have to if you really don't want to…"

"… but I do want to. Mitch…" she began to blush, "you must know why I kissed you, right?" Mitch blushed as well, giving a slight nod to respond to Lilo's question. "Well, when I was looking for Stitch… I… I saw him kissing Angel… and it really got to me, ya know?" Mitch just gave another nod towards Lilo. "… Jumba told me that it wasn't Stitch's intentions… because part of his memory was lost from Hämsterviel's mind control… but still…"

Mitch stood up and gave Lilo a hug, not knowing what else to do. Lilo smiled. "… thanks, Mitch…" Mitch smiles and holds Lilo by the hand, sitting next to her for comfort.

"I don't know a lot, but don't let it get to you. You know that he didn't mean anything. His mind was set back, but it doesn't mean he won't get his memory back."

Lilo looks at Mitch, smiling at his advice. "You're right. I shouldn't let it go to my head." She hugs Mitch and takes him by the arm "C'mon. Let's go back…"

* * *

Pleakley didn't know what to say. "Wait. So you're telling me that Stitch lost all of his memory!"

"Eh… no. You see," Jumba began to explain, "626 has very advanced brain capacity, though Hämsterviel kept 626 in mind trance, taking control of some of his brain cells. Those brain cells are temporarily damaged and may take time to fix. 626 will be able to walk around, but keep very close eye on him."

"Uh… okay. Whatever you say, Jumba," Pleakley stated.

* * *

Stitch hugged Angel tight. "Ahh… Angel isa meega bootifa achi-baba," Stitch stated. Angel hugged Stitch back and began to lead him out of the room. Stitch didn't mind at all. He just held Angel's arm and rubbed his head against her shoulder. They walked passed Jumba and Pleakley and headed toward the exit.

"Stitch… Angel need to tell Stitch about what happen." Stitch tilts his head, questioning her. He still doesn't know what happened to himself. "Stitch… meega need to tell you that…"

"STITCH," Lilo screamed out, smiling. She began to run toward him, leaving behind Mitch, who was trying to catch up, in the process. Stitch started running toward Lilo as well, happy to see her, but not really knowing what was going on. Stitch froze half way on his journey to Lilo. Lilo saw this and slowed down, wondering why he stopped. Then, his arm rose up and pointed at something behind Lilo. She looked around, but saw nothing but Mitch.

"Oh, right," she finally realized, "Stitch, this is…" She began to turn around, but saw Angel next to a fallen Stitch. "Ah!" Lilo ran toward him and knelt down beside him.

"Fainted," Angel said, smiling a little from Stitch's reaction to Mitch.

"I thought so…" Lilo added.


	8. A Reconnaissance Mission

A/N: I have time to restart my story and finally try to finish this series. I'm back and ready to write. I also edited the earlier chapters a little, getting rid of some minor spelling errors. Happy Stitch Day! (6/26/2010)

**Disclaimer:** I used mostly everything from Lilo and Stitch, I do not own anything from Lilo and Stitch, and everything was used without permission. I guess the only thing I do own is the way I picture 628 (and I still think I don't own it). The name and number for H. T., experiment 069 is Disney, but the character design is my own.

**A Reconnaissance Mission**

"Everybody, he is beginning to be waking up!"

Angel, Lilo, and Pleakley rushed over to Jumba's side, observing awaking Stitch. Mitch stayed behind, leaning against the wall to be safe and not stun Stitch again, closing his eyes to rest a little. Stitch head began to slowly twist and turn, his eyes opening slightly. "Gaba… meega… huzziah…"

Angel chuckled a little at the comment Stitch made. "Huzziah naga. Cousin." Stitch grabs his head, sitting up and shaking himself awake. Everyone was happy to see him awake. He notices Mitch in the back and jumps towards him, landing right in front of Mitch, who didn't flinch at all. All eyes landed on the two, wondering what will happen as Stitch begins to inspect him. He walks as far as he can around him, comparing his body with his, wondering where this copy came from.

"Achi-baba," Stitch spoke, raising a paw to the figure. Mitch opens his eyes and smiles, his paw meeting his.

"Friend," Mitch replies back, happily shaking his paw. There was a sigh of relief as everyone slowly began to approach the two. "My name is Mitch. I'm… well… your twin, I guess."

* * *

"Experiment 069 activated. Primary function: reconnaissance."

Dr. Hämsterviel walked over to the cell where the experiment was activated. In the cell stood a dark figure; his body much like the 6-series experiments, unusual for a 0-series. His body resembled Angel's, but more masculine with black fur and a gray stomach. An arrow, like Angel, on his neck was neon green and so were his eyes, the tip of his ears, and antennas. Two red bands went across his back, wrists, and ankles; his nose being a darker shade from his fur.

"Experiment 069, I want you to find out how they got my mind controlled 626 back!" With a simple nod of the head, the cell doors opened and the dark experiment scurried away to the elevator, the door closing behind him. "Yes… my oh-so clever plan will not be foiled again!"

* * *

The team got together in Jumba and Pleakley's room, Sparky, Slushy, Splodyhead, and Angel sitting across from Lilo, Mitch, and Stitch, who were sitting on the bed. Stitch was eyeing Angel, who was trying to look away and hide her blushing. Lilo stood up from the bed, trying to start a plan and trying to stop her jealousy from rising. Mitch goes up with her, feeling the need to back her up. "Okay, team. We know that Hämsterviel… umm… he has… well…" Lilo's eyes kept glancing at Stitch, his eyes glaring at the blushing Angel.

Mitch quickly spoke up, "We know that Hämsterviel has the ability to clone Stitch, and he may already have an army of Stitch's. We need to find a way to find what makes these clones glitch."

Lilo slowly began to step back towards the door, embarrassed about not being able to be the great leader that she usually is. She sneaked out of the room almost undetected; Stitch noticed the door close and Lilo gone. She walked down the stairs onto the elevator platform to her room, Stitch sneaking away from the group to follow Lilo. Stitch climbs up the elevator shaft, putting his ear to the walls, hearing a very sad, crying Lilo.

"You promised you'd never leave me, Stitch…" She began crying more, stuffing her face into a pillow to muffle the sound. Stitch felt hurt, but he didn't know the reason. He quietly crawled out of the elevator shaft and started looking for something that could cheer up Lilo.

* * *

The dark experiment finally found his target, heading towards Jumba and Pleakley's ship. He stayed hidden in the leaves, looking for any passersby that might ruin his mission. 069 darts from the leaves onto the ship, crawling into an air vent. He quickly finds his way to Jumba's supercomputer on the ship, double checking that he was alone.

"What am I looking for," he asks himself, looking through recent entries on the computer until he stumbled across blueprints for an experiment. "Hmm… Experiment 628… I heard Gantu and Hämsterviel talk about an experiment 627, but nothing more. Maybe I should…"

Stitch runs into the spaceship, still trying to get things together to cheer Lilo up. "Maybe Stitch can find what make Lilo happy here." He rolls around the ship, going through every room. He rushes into the supercomputer room, looking at the screen; it displayed his profile with many videos playing in the background. One particular video caught Stitch's eyes, a clip showing Lilo and himself laughing and smiling. "Imhaater, shiralli," he said, commanding the computer to play the clip.

069 hid in the vent he came out of, watching over Stitch as he accessed more files on the supercomputer. The video clip began to play, Lilo and Stitch running around at the beach. Stitch watched carefully, looking for anything that would help him. He kept watching until he saw something that really made Lilo happy. It made him blush a bit, the video Stitch giving Lilo a kiss on the cheek. 069 gave a little snicker, unknowingly giving his position. Stitch looked over at the vent, seeing red lines and green eyes moving in it.

"Feeboogoo!" Stitch charged for the opening, watching the dark figure scamper away. "Aggaba," he demands, trying to follow 069 through the vent. Stitch crawled out of the ship, hanging on the outside, looking for the intruder. "Naga bootifa…"

* * *

069 hid on the top of a palm tree, watching Stitch run off into the house. He runs into the briefing room with all the experiments and Jumba sitting in front of his laptop. 069 looks closer into the room, Jumba putting up 069's profile.

"The experiment you have been seeing is experiment 069. He is a reconnaissance experiment," Jumba explained to the group. "This is becoming to be a problem. If 069 is to be working for Hämsterviel, he can be giving information of 628. We must be stopping him before anything is exposed!"

"Alright," Mitch began, "since I'm the secret, I better not join the search. I'll stay here with Jumba and Stitch to figure out any weak links in Stitch clones. Angel, Slushy, Sparky, and Splodyhead, you guys go look for 069 and try to stop him from spreading info of my existence to Hämsterviel." The team nodded and went off. "Alright, Stitch. We need to know anything that would make you happy, sad, angry… we need anything that would help."

"Angel make Stitch happy, sad…" Stitch softly spoke. "… naga… Lilo… she make Stitch happy. Not being with Lilo make Stitch sad. Hurting Lilo make Stitch angry. Lilo… Lilo isa meega tai boojiboo!" Mitch smiles a bit, placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Then you better not keep her waiting."

* * *

069 started walking down towards Gantu's ship, rethinking of what information to give. Even though he was working for Hämsterviel, he still was neutral about it; he wouldn't want that little girl on the video get hurt. He walked over to a nearby lake to wash off and drink a little, bumping into Lilo that was recently crying. 'Oh crap! I'm exposed,' he though, freezing in his tracks. Lilo simply stared at him, and then looked back at the water.

"I'm guessing they sent you to find me and bring me back home," she thought, "but can we sit here for a little?"

"Uh… s- sure…" 069 said nervously as he kneeled down to sit next to her.

"Thanks." They both just stared at the water; 069 was thinking of if he was going to tell them information or not and Lilo of how she would handle telling Stitch she loved him. "Hey… what's your name?"

"Oh! I'm 069," he said, still a bit nervous and jumpy.

Lilo smiled, "I think I'll name you H. T. because of your fur color. It reminds me of this one store at the shopping center in Oahu." She got up, holding H. T.'s paw. "C'mon, let's go home."

He hesitated, but stood up and began to walk with her. 'I guess Hämsterviel isn't going to get anything after all.'


End file.
